dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
DC XD
DC XD is a universe where it re-imagine almost every characters of the DC Universe. Timeline The Big Bang Prehistoric Modern Titles On-Goings Superman XD Rocketed from the dying planet Krypton, Kal-El, the new-born son of Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van lands in Smallville, Kansas where he was found and adopted by human couple, Jonathan and Martha Kent where they name him, Clark, than, he soon learn that he is beyond a mortal man when under the Earth's yellow sun, he begins developed powers and abilities which he uses its to become Superman, the Man of Steel. Batman XD Sixteen years ago, after watching helplessly as a two-bit crook gunned downed his parents, 6-year old Bruce Wayne was shipped off to private schools. Sixteen years later, a changed Bruce Wayne returns to Gotham City, having to disappear from the public eye for a few years, he was secretly trained himself to ended all crime and chaos in his home by becoming the masked vigilante know as Batman where he striking an alliance with police commissioner, James Gordon, battles criminals and mob-bosses which threaten to tear his city apart. Wonder Woman XD Green Lantern XD Flash XD Crime scene investigator Barry Allen was struck by lighting while investigating a crime scene, he wake ups in a week and an half later where he learn that he was giving superhuman speed where he uses its to fight crime as the fastest man alive... the Flash! Aquaman XD Justice League XD After defeating the White Martians and their kind, Ma'alefa'ak from conquering Earth, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, Aquaman, and Martian Manhunter formed together as the Justice League where their battles supervillains while also bonding together as a team. Martian Manhunter XD After being first appears in Justice League XD, J'onn J'onzz begins balance his life as a human detective named John Jones and being the superhero Martian Manhunter where he begins battling his own rogue gallery. The Brave and the Bold XD Teen Titans XD Robin, Supergirl, Kid Flash, Wonder Girl, Aqualad, Miss Martian, and two new heroes Beast Boy and Starfire bonded together as the Teen Titans where they battles their own set of rogue gallery, such as, Deathstroke, Dr. Light, Blackfire, the Fearsome Five, Brother Blood, Red X, Mad Mod, and others while also getting along with each other. Captain Marvel XD After being first appears in The Brave and the Bold XD, Billy Baston begins having troubles of balance his life as a normal school kid and become the superhero Captain Marvel where he battles his own villains while trying to get his homework done. Legion of Super-Heroes XD Mini-Series World's Finest XD Superman and Batman team ups as Lex Luthor begin in Batman's enemies to take down the Man of Steel. Meanwhile, Robin and Supergirl encounter and begins teaming ups of battling with the Riddler and the Puzzler. Trinity XD Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman find themselves joining force when Lex Luthor, Joker, and Cheetah team ups and seek vengeance on the heroes. Justice League vs. Teen Titans XD When the Justice League suddenly begins turn rogue and Limited Series Invasion! XD Category:Billy2009 Category:DC XD Category:Realities Category:Comics Category:Comic Category:Universes